My Vow
by luvninosama
Summary: One-shot. Warning! Contain BL element. don't like, don't read!


Title: My Vow

Disclaimer: RG Veda is owned by CLAMP. Nothing is mine TT_TT and the pic is owned by Kira, lovely isn't it? :)

Rated: T

Warning! It may contain BL element. Don't like don't read!

I just read RG Veda recently, and I can't help myself from writing this one. I really love this story XD

Oh yeah, I write this fic in Taishakuten's POV

Although the story doesn't come out like I want it at first but I think it's not too bad.

So, without further ado please enjoy :D

**My Vow**

Sejak dulu, aku selalu melihatnya dari jauh, mengaguminya dari jauh. Berharap suatu saat aku bisa berada lebih dekat. Di bawah pimpinan panglima besar Ryu-ou, aku dinominasikan menjadi dewa perang. Tapi, sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa tujuan utamaku bukanlah mengabdi pada raja langit. Aku memang tidak peduli pada raja langit. Tujuanku berusaha keras membasmi siluman dan mengasah kemampuanku hanya satu yaitu supaya aku bisa mengamatinya lebih dekat dan juga ingin suatu hari diakui olehnya.

Tubuh yang tinggi semampai, kulit yang putih pucat, rambut yang hitam legam berkilat, telinga yang runcing, dan mata yang berwarna keemasan, semuanya tidak pernah bisa kulupakan bahkan seolah-olah semakin hari terpatri semakin jelas didalam otakku. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu aku sudah tidak akan memiliki tujuan hidup lain selain dirinya. Setelah beberapa ratus tahun terlewati, rasa kagumku berubah menjadi... cinta. Kata yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Tapi, perasaan ini hanya aku yang tahu dan aku tidak akan pernah berniat memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Heh, lagi pula mereka tidak akan percaya kalaupun kuberi tahu. Taishakuten yang dingin dan kejam jatuh cinta! Seperti lelucon saja.

'Ashura-ou...' tanpa sadar nama itu selalu terngiang dipikiranku. Mendengar atau menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Taishakuten-sama siluman datang!" teriak salah satu prajurit pengintainya.

"Siapkan pasukan, kita akan menghabisinya!" teriakku mantap. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengira kalau sedetik sebelumnya kepalaku dipenuhi oleh Ashura-ou.

Kekkai dibuka. Teriakan para prajurit dan lengkingan suara siluman terdengar nyaring ditelingaku. Hari ini pun aku akan membasahi pedangku dengan darah siluman.

* * *

Akhirnya, aku dinobatkan sebagai dewa perang, dengan gelar raijin. Hingga kini tidak ada yang menyadari motivasiku yang sesungguhnya. Dari luar aku hanya seorang yang ambisius terhadap kedudukan dan kekuatan tapi dalam hatiku aku hanya mengejar satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Setelah menjadi dewa perang, aku semakin menyadari bahwa posisinya begitu jauh di luar jangkauanku. Tetapi hal ini tidak membuatku patah semangat, aku malah menjadi semakin tertantang untuk mengejarnya.

Di masa awal aku menjadi dewa perang, suasana kerajaan langit damai dan tentram, gangguan hanya berasal dari bangsa siluman yang mudah untuk diatasi. Kondisi di dalam kota Yoini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Setiap orang berbahagia dan tertawa kecuali Ashura-ou yang kucintai. Akhir-akhir ini, matanya terlihat sedih dan sengsara. Aku penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kalau saja dia mau berbagi denganku, tentu aku akan membantunya dengan cara apapun juga.

* * *

Suatu ketika, saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan masalah di timur, aku diundang oleh raja langit ke kota Yoini. Dari bisikan yang kudengar seperti biasa semua orang menganggapku kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Huh, dasar cacing! Kubiarkan saja mereka untuk sekarang.

Raja langit memanggil namaku, aku maju ke depan dan berlutut. Dia memberi ucapan selamat padaku yang sudah menyelesaikan masalah di timur.

"Sebagai hadiah, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu," ujar raja langit.

Tanpa ragu aku menjawab, "kalau boleh aku ingin latihan bertarung dengan Ashura-ou."

Kuamati Ashura-ou, ekspresi wajahnya yang sedari tadi sedih berubah menjadi kaget. Awalnya dia menolak permohonanku namun raja langit sudah setuju jadi tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain berduel denganku.

"Ashura-ou, silahkan gunakan pedang ini," kata salah satu komandannya.

"Tidak perlu aku akan menggunakan pedangku sendiri," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan Shura-to dari dalam tubuhnya.

Darahku mendidih saking semangatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memperhatikanku dan akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bukan seorang yang lemah. Dari awal pertarungan aku mengerahkan segala kemampuanku, Ashura-ou pun merasakan keseriusanku dan membalas seranganku. Namun, serangannya terlalu dahsyat sehingga hampir melukai para penonton. Akibatnya, raja langit menghentikan pertarungan kami. Aku sedikit kecewa tapi aku tahu satu seranganku sudah masuk dan pastinya itu akan membuat Ashura-ou kaget. Tebakanku sama sekali tidak meleset. Begitu wajahnya berubah kaget, aku maju kehadapannya.

"Ashura-ou, ingatlah, aku selalu mendapat apa yang kuinginkan," kataku percaya diri. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Para pengikut Ashura-ou marah, tetapi seperti biasa lelaki itu tetap tenang dan berhasil menahan pasukannya mencari masalah denganku. Benar-benar pria yang bijaksana, aku jadi semakin menginginkannya.

* * *

Selama beberapa tahun berikutnya aku jarang mendatangi istana raja langit karena aku terlalu sibuk berburu siluman. Berusaha menempa diri lebih keras. Saat aku kembali datang ke istana, Ashura-ou masih terlihat sedih, bahkan terlihat lebih sedih dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Padahal dari kabar angin, katanya dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Aku agak kecewa mendengar berita itu.

Setelah pertemuan berakhir, aku tidak segera pergi tapi sengaja berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya. Di tengah jalan Ashura-ou menyuruh pengawalnya pergi, dia sendiri berbelok ke tempat Kuyo si peramal bintang. Sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa Ashura-ou sampai menemui Kuyo tapi aku bukan jenis orang yang menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Jadi, kuputuskan menunggunya di luar. Cukup lama juga aku menunggu, akhirnya Ashura-ou keluar dari tempat Kuyo.

"Apakah Anda akan pulang, Ashura-ou?" tanyaku tenang seolah-olah aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di tengah jalan.

"Taishakuten..." katanya sambil setengah melamun.

"Berjalan sendirian tanpa seorang pengawal pun. Anda harus lebih waspada, kita tidak pernah tahu dimana para kriminal itu bersembunyi," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengangkat matanya, "Taishakuten, apakah menurutmu takdir bisa diubah?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan ekspresi sedih.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. 'kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?' tanyaku dalam hati. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, dia masih memandangku, mengaharapkan jawabanku.

"Untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan akan kuubah kedudukan bintang sekalipun," kataku dengan yakin.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau membantuku untuk mengubah kedudukan bintang?" tanyanya sambil maju mendekatiku.

Aku mengerutkan alis, masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi... mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesempatan.

"Kalau aku membantumu, apakah aku akan mendapat apa yang kuinginkan?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh rambutnya. "...kau," kataku serius sambil menatap tepat dimatanya.

Dia kaget mendengar jawabanku. Tapi, kemudian Ashura-ou berkata sambil menurunkan pandangannya, "...kalau benar bisa mengubah takdir."

* * *

Kami berada di tempat tinggal sementaraku di Kota Yoini, tepatnya di kamar tidur. Ashura-ou hanya mengenakan jubah dalamnya duduk di tempat tidur bersandar diantara bantal-bantal empuk. Sementara aku berdiri di depan jendela memandang ke luar. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Saat itulah, aku mengikat suatu perjanjian dengannya untuk mencegah kebangkitan anaknya menjadi dewa perang Ashura.

Rencana sudah disusun dengan matang. Hari penentuan pun tiba, aku menyerang kerajaan langit. Membunuh orang yang kucintai dan memakan tubuhnya dan mendapat tanda seorang pendosa. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah meneteskan air mata saat membunuh orang yang dicintai. Tapi aku adalah Taishakuten. Di depan Ashura-ou yang sekarat pun aku tidak menitikkan air mata satu tetes pun. Namun aku tahu, mulai detik ini hidupku tidak akan pernah lagi bahagia, mulai sekarang yang akan kurasakan hanyalah kesedihan dan penderitaan karena satu-satunya orang yang kucintai telah tiada. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain harus hidup sendiri di dunia ini tanpa orang yang kau cintai.

Aku berhasil menggulingkan tahta raja langit dan menjadi raja lagit baru. Segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Namun, 300 tahun kemudian roda takdir mulai berputar dan segalanya menjadi di luar kendaliku. Pertama-tama Yasha-ou berhasil membangunkan anak Ashura-ou, kemudian satu per satu mutsuhoshi mulai terkumpul. Aku pun mulai resah.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, saat mengetahui Kendappa-ou juga salah seorang mutsuhoshi. Perempuan itu tidak akan memihak mereka dan tebakanku benar. Sialnya, Ashura tetap bangkit karena mutsuhoshi telah berkumpul di satu tempat.

Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain kecuali membunuhnya. Aku menunggu di pintu keluar kota Ashura. Yasha-ou dan pria bernama Kujaku juga ada berada di ditu. Aku tidak peduli apa mau mereka, tujuanku disini hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Ashura-ou.

Akhirnya, dewa perang Ashura bangkit. Aku bertarung melawannya dengan segenap kekuatanku. Tapi kekuatannya benar-benar milik seorang Ashura, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Aku terluka berat namun masih hidup.

Entah bagaimana sepertinya ikatan antara Yasha-ou dan Ashura dapat menghentikan dewa perang Ashura. Sesaat Ashura yang baik hati kembali dan untuk melindungi Yasha-ou, dia menusuk dirinya sendiri dan membuat dirinya tersegel.

'Satu lagi akhir yang tragis,' pikirku.

Setelah semuanya selesai, semua yang selamat pindah dari kota Yoini. Di perjalanan, Zouchouten menanyaiku apakah janjiku sudah terpenuhi. Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

Didalam hati aku tidak merasa menebus janjiku dengan benar tapi hasil akhirnya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Jadi, menurut hematku janjiku sudah terpenuhi walaupun jalannya tidak sesuai dengan perhitungan kami semula. Yang bisa membaca isi hatiku sepertinya hanya Kujaku saja. Pada suatu hari, dia mengunjungiku dan mengatakan pendapatnya. Tebakannya memang tepat, aku berharap saat itu aku bisa mati di tangan dewa perang Ashura, sehingga aku tidak perlu menderita lebih lama lagi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahi janjiku, Kujaku," kataku padanya sambil tertawa.

Kujaku tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam saja menatapku seolah aku ini orang gila. Tapi, mungkin aku ini memang gila. Yah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau aku gila karena aku sudah merasakan akhir hidupku sudah mendekat.

'Ashura-ou, aku akan menyusulmu sekarang. Anakmu sudah tersegel dan tidak akan lagi menjadi dewa perang Ashura. Aku sudah menepati janjiku 'kan?'

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

~Owari~


End file.
